Nights Confusion
by INVX
Summary: Whisper has freed herself from a hell hole. When she finds a vampire who takes her in and introduces her to her soulmate. She believes all is well until she is stalked by something inhuman, something not even a vampire understands.


**So this is my newest story. I got the idea from well I'm not sure. It kind of just appeared my brain. Like it just popped in to say hello (and now its gone back down below. Austin Powers. Oh yeah baby yeah.) So I grabbed my dad's laptop – which I'm not supposed to be using because of certain reasons…cough - and began to write. **

**Song that I listened literally on repeat this chapter was **

_**Me Against The World**_

_**Simple Plan**_

**Enjoy!**

**(PS- I still love Simple Plan. Ha!)**

Laying on the frozen ground I tried to go numb. To go numb of all feeling so I could forget. Forget the pain, the agony, the murder. Shivering as light snow drifted on top of me.

I was lying in a clearing I had found after I had… No I wouldn't think of it. I would forget. Empty it from my mind and my soul. Let go of the entire night. If I couldn't do that then it would haunt me the rest of my life. Day-by-day I would live in terror. Thinking that each time someone calls my name or stares knows. Knows that I did an awful thing. They would know that I was a murderer.

"No. No. No!" I screamed. Standing up letting the snow fall off me. No one would know. Nothing could lead them to me. There wouldn't even be a body to find. Even if they found the remnants how could I be arrested?

Yes it was a planned murder. Perfectly crafted so the man would get everything he deserved. So he would suffer the worst death possible. Besides that it wasn't my fault. He provoked it. He started all of it.

Each time he hit me the angrier I became. The more I wanted to hurt him. To feel all the pain I had felt. To feel all the pain I would always feel. The only thing I truly regretted was that I couldn't break his heart. Like he had broken mine.

"God damnit! Stop thinking about him." I told myself. Kicking the snow in frustration my foot connected with something hard. Extremely hard. Pulling back my foot I fell down in pain. Tears fell down my face and froze halfway down.

Turning toward the thing I had fallen on I began to uncover it. It fell like an abnormal rock and I would've stopped uncovering it until I saw a hand. Uncovering faster I prayed that this person wasn't dead. More tears fell down my face as I saw that the face was covered in ice. A beautiful women's face unmoving.

Clawing at the face I tried to get the ice away. My hands just slid off repeatedly. With a scream of frustration I fell onto the body.

"Why my dear are you crying?"

"What? Who said that?" Looking at the body I stumbled backwards. The dead body was moving.

"I'm speaking to you darling. I guess I drifted asleep lying in the snow. Your clawing at my ice incrusted face woke me up. Why were you clawing at me?"

"You were covered in ice and not moving I thought you were dead. I was hoping that if I broke the ice I could warm you up but since your alive…"

"Alive? I wouldn't call myself alive. I mean I am but not really. What's your name?" She sat up. I heard the ice crack as she stretched.

"I'm uhh…" Should I tell her my real name? Make up a new one? A new one. An entire new identity so I can forget my old life and past.

"My dear do you not even know your name? America has really lost its intelligence by that much?"

"No my name is Whisper. What is yours?" My name was such a representation of me. I was just a whisper. Going through my life just like a whisper. Quite undercovered not causing trouble but if found out or spread it would mean trouble.

"Whisper? That is such an odd name. I like it. My name is Angelique. You are human aren't you?"

"Yes I'm guessing you are not?"

"You are very right. Now shall we go? You will freeze to death." When she stood up my jaw dropped. She was gorgeous. Even covered in shards of ice she was beautiful. Her thick black hair was slightly damped but framed her face. High cheekbones, full pale pink lips, and soft green eyes.

"What are you?" Standing up I stumbled a bit. The snow had made me numb.

"I am a vampire. Oh dear. We need to get you in a warm place. We will go to Edgar's. Would you mind if I carried you?"

"A vampire?" My teeth were chattering.

"Yes. Come." She picked me up and began to run.

Trees blurred past me. The snow hit my face at hail like speed. I turned my head into Angelique's cold stomach. As we ran out of the forest she began to run through alleyways. Down disserted streets and to a small bar.

"You are ok right?" Letting me down gently. I tried to steady myself.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little cold."

"Well let's go inside. Stay close to me though. This is a bar for vampires. Human blood drinking vampires."

"Okay."

She pushed in the door and greeted the patrons. It was a dim lighted bar with not many vampires in it. In their cups there was a dark red liquid which I knew was blood.

"Angelique it is great to see you again. Who is this little girl?" The bartender was another beautiful vampire who gave me a once over. Angelique opened her mouth to answer but I beat her to it.

"I am not little. I'm almost 19."

"Well little girl I'm almost 458." He stepped closer to me but Angelique moved in between us.

"This is Whisper. I dozed off and she thought I was dead. So she tried to save me which even though I didn't need it was a kind gesture."

"That was nice of you Whisper. I'm Edgar, I run and own this bar."

"Nice to meet you." I muttered.

"Come Whisper we can go sit by the heater. Edgar I'll have my usual. Please."

"Of course." He muttered something else that I could not catch.

"No she hasn't. Maybe tomorrow." Angelique glanced at me so quickly I'm not sure if I imagined it or not.

"Okay, well I'll be right over with your drink." Edgar vanished and reappeared behind the bar in a blink of an eye.

"Don't worry you'll get used to are unnatural speeds eventually." Leading me over to a table with a heater next to it.

"I'm sure I will." Well that's only if I decided to stay with her longer then tonight.

**So do you like it? **

**Review.**

**Tell me if you hate it or love it.**

**Please.**

_Until Next Time_

_INVX_


End file.
